Junjun
Lǐ Chún (李纯), also known by her stage name Junjun (ジュンジュン), is a Chinese singer and actress. She was announced to be joining as an eighth generation member of Morning Musume on March 15, 2007. Along with Linlin, she is one of only two members in the history of Morning Musume that is not of Japanese origin. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Eri Kamei and Linlin. She is also the adoptive mother of Devious Diesel. History Early Life Junjun was born on January 11, 1988 in China, to a couple whose name are undisclosed. Junjun participated in the Super Girl contest and then made it into the top 50, but did not win. After losing the contest, Japanese producer Tsunku had contacted her, along with other Super Girl contestants who had also failed, and held an audition for Morning Musume in Beijing, China, that was even kept from the members themselves. On March 15, Junjun, along with Linlin, were officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume as a "foreign student". Tsunku believed that she and Linlin would be a key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. Three days later, on March 18, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. Her first stage appearance took place during Morning Musume leader Hitomi Yoshizawa's graduation concert on May 6, 2007 at Saitama Super Arena. 2008 and 2009 It was announced that Morning Musume would collaborate with the female theatre group Takazuka in production of Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. The musical started on the 8th of August. Junjun took on the role of a page and a princess during the production. It was announced that Morning Musume would attend the annual event, Anime Expo in Los Angeles California in July 2009. All the current lineup including Junjun attended the event as guests of honor. Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert at the convention. The number of fans that attended the event was over 7,000 people. For the Hello! Project Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~, she was assigned to be apart of the new shuffle group, Zoku v-u-den (続・美勇伝) alongside Sayumi Michishige and Sugaya Risako. 2010 On May 16, 2010, Junjun announced with Linlin that they would be performing with Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Koharu Kusumi in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit later to be called Ex-ceed!. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, 2010 that Junjun would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th Gen member Linlin and 6th Generation member Eri Kamei. Junjun's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. She has since returned to China. After Morning Musume In June, 2011, Junjun returned to Japan, shortly before, Linlin also returned to Japan. It was announced on Junjun's weibo account that she would be preforming in a movie entitled "Ai yi Miao". In September, Junjun enrolled in the Beijing Film Academy. She became one of the promotional Game Girls for a Chinese game called Rise of Dynasty. On November 3, Junjun got married to Chinese music producer Zheng Nan. JunJun has mentioned in her Weibo account that she has changed her Chinese name from Li Chun (李純) to Li Qin Yao (李沁谣) due to different reasons. Appearance Junjun is seen wearing a cyan cardigan with a white shirt underneath, with cyan shorts ans cyan shoes. She has brown hair. Personality To be added Trivia * Since she moved to Brackney, she has adopted Devious Diesel and started grounding him, thus the beginning of the Devios Diesel Gets Grounded series. * Her official YouTube username is Chun Li Junjun. Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Morning Musume members Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Blue Member Colour Category:8th Generation Category:Foreign Exchange Members